


Spoiled

by mildsweetness



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-up characters because it serves the plot, Drunk Sou-chan, Fluff, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, M/M, Tamaki IS A GOOD RESPONSIBLE BOYFRIEND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-15 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildsweetness/pseuds/mildsweetness
Summary: “Sou-chan you can walk, why do I have to carry you!”“Because I want you to. Now my room, my rooooom...”..Osaka Sougo's inner drunk spoiled prince surfaces once again, and it's his boyfriend who has to take care of him.





	Spoiled

Opening the door of their dorms, Tamaki walked in, grumbling his “I’m home” as he carried Sougo on his back. Obviously, Sougo was drunk, evident in his cheeks and his stupid smile, along with the fact he was making Tamaki carry him. But Tamaki was irritated. If the director hadn’t insisted they drink out after recording the last episode of their program, they would’ve been home way earlier. Even Banri couldn’t turn it down for them, the director was just that important. Tamaki was lucky they didn’t press him too much to drink with them. Also Banri didn’t have any so he was able to drive them back home.

“Welcome back!” Mitsuki’s cheerful voice answered Tamaki, apparently the only one in the living room at such a time, probably waiting for their return. It wasn’t weird, considering how everyone else needed to get as much sleep as they could at such a busy time of the year. “Oh man, Sougo is quite drunk,” he exclaimed with concern.

“He’s so drunk,” Tamaki grunted, shifting Sougo’s body on his back. “ I‘m not,” Sougo’s drunk voice followed.

“You are. More than ever,” Tamaki protested. “Taa-kun, you’re frowning,” Sougo poked at Tamaki’s cheek from behind, and Mitsuki chuckled. “I’ll go get some water and medicine. Sougo, don’t act too spoiled, you’ve troubled Tamaki enough already,” Mitsuki chided Sougo before he walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

“Taa-kun, my room, my room,” Sougo demanded, Mitsuki’s words flying over his head as he pointed upstairs. “Take me to my room.”

“Sou-chan you can walk, why do I have to carry you!”

“Because I want you to. Now my room, my rooooom...”

“So spoiled,” Tamaki mumbled, a soft smile dancing on his lips. At this point and after the years they spent together, he learned not to fight it. And it was actually quite nice that he could do this for Sougo -even if he gets unreasonable and annoying-, who was usually hesitant about telling Tamaki what he desired most of the time. Even though this had changed a little after they started dating, a lot of it hadn’t.

Surrendering to the drunk young man’s wishes, Tamaki took the stairs and walked them to Sougo’s room. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Mitsuki following them with a glass of water. “It must’ve been tough for you, huh,” Mitsuki said, watching as Tamaki placed Sougo onto the bed.

“Not really, Ban-chan was there so it was okay. I really wanted to stop Sou-chan from drinking too much, but he was offered a lot by the staff. When we got off the car, Sou-chan was all ‘carry me on your back, Taa-kun’ and wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Tamaki huffed, watching as Mitsuki coaxed Sougo to stretch his palm, which he did.Then, Mitsuki popped the pill onto his hand, and offered him water. “Here, take this, or you’ll have a terrible hangover tomorrow morning.”

“Okaayyy~” Sougo took them from Mitsuki, slowly drinking as he looked at the two people standing in front of him.

“I imagine that everyone was excited to drink with you now that you’re 20 and legally allowed to, Tamaki. You’ve been working for quite a long time in that program, and with all the friends you’ve made, it’s not strange to think that they wanted to properly celebrate with both of you. Did you drink at all there?” Mitsuki looked at Tamaki questioningly.

“I didn’t. I’ll never drink, ever. No matter how much people want me to. That stuff is nasty,” Tamaki said, a displeased expression on his face at the thought of it. “Guessed so,” Mitsuki hummed with a smile, before he reached out to take the empty glass from Sougo.

“Alright then, it’s late so you two better go to sl-”

“Don’t wanna,” Sougo’s words cut Mitsuki off, a stupid grin on his face. “I wanna bathe first!”

“He’s really something when he’s drunk,” Mitsuki said with a sigh.

“Sou-chan, you can bathe tomorrow. For now, go to sleep, you need it,” Tamaki chided gently. But Sougo leapt forward and hugged Tamaki’s waist. “No, now!! I want to bathe now! Taa-kun, bathe me.”

“Why you-” Tamaki flinched at the surprising move, but his tone conveyed he was getting impatient with Sougo, and Mitsuki just decided to let the couple deal with this alone, since this was a common occurrence with a drunk Sougo Osaka. There was no stopping him.

“Alright then, I’ll go to sleep,” Mitsuki yawned. “Good luck, Tamaki,” With that, he left the room with Tamaki humming in response.

“Why do you always act like that when you’re drunk…” Tamaki grumbled, freeing himself from Sougo’s arms and opening his closet to get a change of clothes for him. After that, he prompted Sougo to stand up, which he did. Sougo then clung to his arm, waiting for the taller male to lead him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, and there they were, with Tamaki helping Sougo brush his teeth and getting undressed as he filled the bathtub with water. He was faintly blushing at the act of undressing the other. Even if they had been dating for a year now, he couldn’t help but get flustered at such stuff.

“You’re blushing,” Sougo pointed out, prompting Tamaki to hush him. “Bathing you… Sou-chan, you’re not a child, you know,” Tamaki said as he tested the water’s heat.

“But I like it when Taa-kun spoils me like this,” Sougo replied instantly, walking to the bathtub. “I don’t mind doing it, you know. But you mostly ask me when you’re drunk… You can ask me to spoil you when you’re not drunk too,” Tamaki mumbled, helping the other into the bathtub. “Alright, let’s get this done quickly.”

Tamaki let Sougo’s body get used to the warmth of the water, gently lathering it onto his shoulders and neck, then proceeding to scrub his body -or as much as he allowed himself to touch-. With every motion, Sougo would hum softly in approval, enjoying the sensation. A soft smile found its way on Tamaki’s lips at the sight of Sougo’s relaxed, happy face. It was adorable.

Soon, Tamaki was done, and Sougo was dressed. “Alright, let’s go to your room now-”

“Carry me,” Sougo commanded.

“You’re sure asking for a lot today, Sou-chan,” With a defeated smile, Tamaki placed one arm on Sougo’s back, while hooking the other behind his thighs. And so, Sougo ended up being carried princess style, immediately curling up in Tamaki’s arms. He was getting very sleepy, evident in the way his eyes closed and the small yawn he let out.

After getting to Sougo’s room, Tamaki gently placed Sougo on the bed -he noticed a bottle of water and a glass on the bedside table, Mitsuki must’ve brought it over when they were in the bathroom- then got ahold of his blanket to cover him. But Sougo’s hand caught his and stopped him.

“Hm? What’s wrong? Aren’t you sleepy?” Tamaki looked at Sougo curiously while Sougo looked back with half-lidded eyes.

“Sleep with me tonight,” Sougo pleaded softly, seemingly more sober than before. It made Tamaki’s heart skip a beat.

Such a warm, sweet request was something Tamaki could never say no to.

“Hehe, Alright,” he started taking off his hoodie and his pants, keeping his undershirt and underwear on. Unlike Sougo, he didn’t need to shower before bed. He’d do it in the morning.

Sougo scooted further into the bed, providing space for Tamaki. The bed was quite small for both of them, but it was still roomy enough if they cuddled. Which they did.

Sougo wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s body, burying his face into his chest. Tamaki blushed faintly at the gesture, gently placing a hand on Sougo’s head and stroking his hair. “Sou-chan, ask me to do stuff like that more when you’re sober. It’s cute.”

Sougo only hummed, pulling away from Tamaki’s chest to look at his face. “I will.”

“Will you even remember that…”

Sougo didn’t respond, instead moving to kiss Tamaki. The other let out a surprised noise, muffled by Sougo’s lips, along with a blush tinting his face.

Sougo’s breath reeked of alcohol, Tamaki didn’t like it, he almost wanted to pull away instantly. But the lips against his were soft and inviting, and the kiss was so chaste and sweet, he gave in to it.

However, after a minute or so, Sougo’s lips stopped moving, and he slipped away from Tamaki’s face. Opening his eyes, Tamaki peeked at him, only to see that Sougo had fallen asleep. Peaceful and quiet and comfortable.

Seeing this, Tamaki chuckled softly before adjusting the blanket for the both of them to get comfortable. The moment he could fully relax afterwards, he felt the fatigue from the whole day wash over him, as well as the dryness of his throat. He must’ve been thirsty.

Tamaki turned around, grateful for the water Mitsuki had placed by the bed. He had chugged some of it down, before he felt a hand grip tightly on his clothes from behind. Sougo was clinging to him tightly in his slumber, causing Tamaki to emit a goofy smile. Freeing himself from Sougo’s grip, Tamaki returned to his original position, hugging Sougo once again, before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY HUMBLE TOTALLY LACKING IN INTERESTING EVENTS FIC!! However I'm confident in the fluff level of it so that's fine!! Hehe! 
> 
> IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019 is the first fandom project I ever participate in, and it was so fun!! 
> 
> Thank you Kokoro (@kitbis) for your adorable art, I loved it!!  
You can check her work [HERE](https://twitter.com/kitbis/status/1162891611820503041?s=20)


End file.
